Han-wu Cheng
Han-wu "Han" Cheng was born in Jinan, China; January 7th 1994. He has Electrokinetic, Pyrokinetic, and Telekinetic powers. He also has Neurokinesis, but he chooses not to tell anyone about it. History Han was born in Jinan, China. He was raised in an orphanage, which wasn't well known about Jinan. Han's friend: Kuang Zhou, was Han's "brother". They weren't related, but Han needed someone to take care of him. When Han had turned 12 years old, he was sick for a few days. And when he accidentally scraped his knee, it was a mixture of blood and kerosene. Han thought it was unusual, but he chose not to tell anyone. 3 weeks later, he was able to control fire. He gained Pyrokinetic abilities. He used his new powers to light paper on fire, and even light candles. But, he accidentally burned someone. People thought it was someone else who did it, and Han was never considered the suspect. 5 years later, he left the orphanage, and went to Beijing to enter the Kung Fu Tournament. He went under the name "Tao Jung" so no one would take him back to Jinan. Surprisingly, he won 1st place in the tournament, and also won a hefty amounty of money: 3040850.00'¥ (500,000 dollars)'. Han stayed in Beijing for a few days, and he faked his age just to move in an apartment. He lived there for a few years, hiding from the outside world. He gained a few new abilities: Telekinesis and Electrokinesis. He couldn't control his Electrokinesis, which left him with 2nd degree hand burns. He gained full control of his Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis, but he still locked himself inside the apartment. A few people grew conscerned, but they never decided to visit Han at all.. Wanted Han had never been out of the apartment in a year. He never knew he was being watched... Han sensed something was wrong, so he packed his stuff, and left. He was viciously attacked by a dog that chewed its leash off. Han fell unconscious, but he woke up in a car in the middle of nowhere. He was actually kidnapped, and taken all the way to Anaheim, California. Han could speak English, but he didn't exacly talk that much. He ran from where he was, and found a highway where he asked for a ride. Han was taken to Los Angeles, and he made his way to Union Station. He had his money, but he could only spend it in China. Luckily, he swaped it all for US dollars, and Han bought new clothes; and bought a train ticket. Before he could get on a train and leave, a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent chased him. Han ran away from Union Station, and he ran into an abandoned Motel. Han grew angry, and killed the Agent with his Electrokinetic powers. Han's nose started bleeding, and he couldn't move for a few seconds. He moved the dead body to an unknown location, and decided to live in the Motel. Working for S.H.I.E.L.D Han turned 19, and he lived in the old Motel in Los Angeles. Agent Coulson snuck into the place, and Han grabbed a pan; threatining to hit him. Agent Coulson claimed he wanted him to work for S.H.I.E.L.D, but Han refused a few times. Coulson threatened to arrest Han for the murder of another S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. Han finally accepted the offer, and he changed his appearance. He was then taken to Lake Tahoe, where he would live for the next 4 years. Han and Coulson ran into a few thugs, and they tried to kill the two. Coulson dealt with the gang by severely injuring most of t hem. Han thought if he really wanted to join S.H.I.E.L.D, but he just decided to stay in the car and not run away. Han was dropped off at a house, where he was going to live. He was under surveillance by S.H.I.E.L.D, which meant he couldn't do any unlawful things or try to leave California. After he was there for 1 week, Skye decided to visit him. Thinking she was an intruder, Han found a sniper-rifle in the basement... Skye tried to get Han to put the rifle down, but he didn't listen. He tried to shoot, but the rifle had no ammo. He put it away, and started talking to Skye for a few minutes. He told her nothing of his personal life, but he did tell her about his abilities. Han showed Skye his Pyrokinetic abilities by lighting his hand on fire. He didn't scream in pain since he was used to it. Skye left, and Han went to sleep. He slept for a total of 10 hours, and when he woke up; he found a note pinned on the wall. Coulson had enrolled him into a local College. He didn't want anyone to become suspicious of him... Han was really starting to wonder if he should've joined S.H.I.E.L.D now. But, he found another note on the door, which said "You'll begin working next year." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Electrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telekinesis Category:Biokinesis Category:Chinese Category:HyruleAlchemistZero Category:Murderers Category:SHIELD members Category:Students